Promesse Tenue
by Tangy.Clem
Summary: Chose promise, chose due ; Newt Scamander est de retour à New-York, emportant avec lui un exemplaire de son livre pour une certaine Tina Goldstein...
1. Chapter 1

Tina marchait le long de la 23ème rue Ouest, au cœur du Chelsea New-Yorkais. Après une longue journée de travail passée au Congrès, ses jambes se faisaient lourdes et son esprit se laissait petit à petit terrasser par la fatigue. Arrivée au numéro 522 de la grande rue, la jeune femme entra dans le vieux bâtiment par la petite porte d'entrée. Dans le hall de l'immeuble, Mrs. Esposito, la concierge, passait le balai d'une main paresseuse, son habituel air soupçonneux accroché à son visage anguleux.  
« Bonsoir Mrs. Esposito. » La salua Tina en s'arrêtant quelques secondes auprès d'elle, plus par politesse que par réel désir.  
« Bonsoir Tina. »  
Alors que la jeune femme s'élançait vers les escaliers, la voix nasillarde de la concierge l'arrêta dans son élan.  
« Dites Tina, il faudrait vraiment parler à votre sœur. »  
La sorcière se retourna lentement, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait lui dire la vieille Esposito.  
« Lui parler de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.  
« Cela fait plusieurs fois que je la vois passer en compagnie d'un gros bonhomme a l'air un peu trop gentil pour être franc. Cela va à l'encontre de toutes les règles de l'immeuble. » Répondit la concierge en délaissant son balai l'espace d'un instant.  
« Je lui parlerai Mrs. Esposito. » Dit Tina en reprenant sa marche.  
« Vous comprenez, je ne peux permettre cela, les hommes ne sont absolument pas autorisés à pénétrer dans cet immeuble...  
-Oui, oui, nous savons tout cela Mrs. Esposito.  
-Je ne ferai aucune exception !  
-C'est noté.  
-Parlez-lui, moi elle ne semble pas m'écouter !  
-Promis, promis ! »  
A présent sur le palier de leur appartement, Tina avait été obligée de hausser significativement la voix pour se faire entendre de la concierge.

En entrant dans le petit appartement une douce odeur de pain chaud et de cannelle vint immédiatement accrocher un sourire aux lèvres de Tina. En cuisine, Queenie et Jacob s'affairait ardemment autour de nombreux saladiers et autres ustensiles de cuisine. La jeune sorcière ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une simple nuisette de satin verte sur laquelle elle avait enfilé une fine mousseline de soie. Jacob, lui, avait laissé dépasser sa chemise blanche de son pantalon et avait abandonné son éternelle cravate sur un des fauteuils du salon. Tous les deux arboraient de nombreuses traces de farine sur le visage et les cheveux.  
Apercevant le moldu, Tina ferma précipitamment la porte d'entrée, de peur que Mrs. Esposito puisse déceler sa présence.

« Oh Tina, tu rentres encore tard ! » S'écria Queenie toute affaire cessante avant de s'avancer vers sa sœur.  
« Grosse journée... » Marmonna Tina avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par l'étreinte de sa sœur. Certes Queenie avait toujours était démonstratrice dans ses sentiments mais ce genre d'embrassade après seulement quelques heures de séparation n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes... Surprise, Tina se dégagea de son emprise et scruta la visage de sa sœur. Cette dernière arborait un air familier. L'air qu'elle adoptait quand elle était exaltée, excitée par un quelconque événement. Ce visage, Tina le connaissait, c'était le visage des très bonnes nouvelles.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda la jeune femme en ôtant son chapeau et son manteau.  
« Oh rien, rien du tout. » Répondit Queenie à la hâte en se retournant afin d'échapper à l'œil scrutateur de sa sœur. Le sourire éclatant, le regard pétillant aucun doute, la jeune femme cachait quelque chose à Tina et cette dernière était bien décidée à percer ce mystère.

« Non non, je te connais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Insista Tina en suivant Queenie dans la cuisine. « Bonsoir Jacob.  
-Bonsoir Tina ! Comment vas-tu ? »  
A le regarder plus attentivement, la jeune femme remarqua que lui aussi arborait un large sourire qui sortait quelque peu de l'ordinaire. Encore une fois, il était vrai que Queenie et Jacob étaient deux personnes de nature joyeuse et enjouée mais ce jour-là, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...  
« Je vais bien merci... Et toi donc ? Tu as l'air particulièrement joyeux aujourd'hui...  
-Oh... Hum... » Jacob paru soudain gêné.  
« J'apprends à Queenie comment cuisiner à la façon des non-mages, ça me met de bonne humeur.  
-Oh oui ! C'est tellement amusant, Tina tu devrais essayer ! » S'enjoua Queenie d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à son habitude.  
« Non non, merci, ça ira... » Répondit Tina, le ton toujours aussi suspicieux. Elle resta un petit moment interdite, observant sa sœur et son amant. Il s'était passé quelque chose qui les mettait particulièrement en joie, c'était une certitude mais ils refusaient absolument d'en parler... Partagée entre la lassitude provoquée par l'intense fatigue et sa nature curieuse, la jeune femme décida finalement d'essayer de ne pas porter trop d'attention à la surexcitation ambiante qui régnait dans l'appartement. De toute manière, la vérité finissait toujours par émerger... « Qu'est-ce que vous cuisinez alors ?  
-Des roulés à la cannelle ! Goûte ! » S'écria Queenie en tendant avec vigueur une cuillère de bois recouvert de pâte en direction de Tina. Cette-dernière en recueillit un peu sur son doigt et le porta à ses lèvres.  
« C'est très bon.  
-Et on ne dirait pas comme ça mais c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air ! Bien plus compliqué qu'avec la magie !  
-C'est une habitude à prendre... » Ajouta Jacob. « Queenie, attention, tu vas renverser le lait. »

Les minutes passèrent. Tina, assise sur une des chaises de la cuisine, regardait d'un œil distrait le couple s'agiter autour de la table. Les discussions, les bruits de cuisine, l'odeur de cannelle, la douce tiédeur de l'appartement, tout cela berçait la jeune femme qui commençait à somnoler. Une somnolence qui se fit brusquement interrompre par le son claquant du couteau de fer lâché par Queenie sur le sol de la cuisine. Tina regarda sa sœur. Celle-ci avait ses yeux ronds grand ouverts et semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

« Queen', ça va ? » Demanda la jeune sorcière, préoccupée.  
« Oui ! Oui, oui ! » Répondit Queenie, tout à coup affolée. « Jacob, je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille ! » Déclara-t-elle en enfilant une robe en vitesse grâce à sa baguette.  
« Ah oui, très bien. » Répondit son amant, comprenant visiblement bien plus de choses que Tina à ce moment précis. Il lâcha son rouleau à pâtisserie, s'essuya sommairement les mains dans un torchon et rajusta sa chemise.  
« Quoi ? Mais... Vous allez où ? » Bafouilla Tina, un peu perdue.  
« Au magasin, on a oublié un petit truc. » Éluda Queenie en mettant son manteau tout en pressant Jacob du regard.  
« Quoi ?  
-De... De la levure ! » Répondit l'homme en enfilant à son tour son épaisse veste d'hiver.

Tina jeta un coup d'œil sur la table et sur le gros pot de Arm & hammer baking soda* qui y trônait en plein milieu. Elle se leva pour rattraper le couple qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée.  
« Non mais att...  
-Tu peux mettre la pâte au frigo s'il te plait ? » L'interrompit Jacob sans la regarder en se ruant vers la sortie.  
« Je compr...  
-On n'en n'a pas pour très longtemps ! » L'interrompit Queenie à son tour.  
« Mais... »  
La plus jeune des sœurs ouvrit la porte.  
« Queenie ! » Commença à s'agacer Tina, lasse de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait depuis une petite minute. Queenie se retourna vers sa sœur, le regard furieux. Tout en silence, elle lui fit signe de se taire, Mrs. Esposito pouvant tout entendre maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient sur le palier. Puis, sans plus attendre, elle referma violemment la porte au nez de Tina.

La jeune femme, déboussolée et irritée par le comportement incompréhensible et puérile de sa sœur et de Jacob, se dirigea vers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Que venait-il de leur prendre à ces deux-là ? Pourquoi lui mentir ? Dehors, une fine neige s'était mise à tomber dans la nuit naissante new-yorkaise. Une nouvelle minute passa et le couple n'était toujours pas ressortit de l'immeuble. Que fabriquaient-ils ? Peut-être Queenie s'était-elle fait attrapée en compagnie de Jacob par la vieille concierge ? Et bien ça serait bien fait pour elle... Râla Tina d'un air rancunier, sans vraiment penser ce qu'elle venait de marmonner.

Puis, alors que de guerre lasse Tina s'apprêtait à rejoindre le confortable canapé, la jeune femme entendit frapper à la porte. Était-ce Mrs. Esposito ? Intriguée, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte. Elle porta son œil contre le petit judas et manqua de tomber à la renverse en apercevant la personne qui attendait apparemment impatiemment que quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte...

* Arm & hammer baking soda : Marque de bicarbonate de soude, très utilisée dans les pâtisseries américaine en tant que levure.


	2. Chapter 2

Pas mécontent de poser enfin le pied à terre après 16 jours d'une traversée transatlantique fastidieuse et oppressante, Newt se présenta à la douane avec sa fidèle valise qu'il avait prit la peine de consolider après son premier séjour à New-York. New-York... Il ne connaissait pas cette ville ou si peu et pourtant, elle lui semblait familière... Arrivé sur John Street, il se dirigea vers une voiture de la compagnie Checker Taxi garée sur le bord de la route et indiqua l'adresse de Tina et Queenie Goldstein. 522 West 23rd Street. Tout au long du trajet, Newt regarda d'un œil penseur le paysage urbain défiler à travers la vitre de la voiture. Tant de choses avaient changées en une petite année... Newt avait enfin achevé l'écriture de son livre Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques. Commandé par Augustus Worme des éditions Obscurus Books en 1918, la rédaction du manuscrit avait demandé quasiment neuf années de voyages et de recherches à Newt pour en venir à bout. Couronné de succès et de ventes record dès sa sortie, le livre était déjà, en ce mois de Janvier 1928, en cours de traductions dans plusieurs langues. Le jeune sorcier, qui vivait ce succès comme depuis un point de vue extérieur, insensible aux charmes pailletés de la gloire éphémère, était de retour à New York dans un but bien précis. Il tenait à honorer une proposition, presque une promesse qu'il avait fait à Tina quelques mois auparavant. « Que diriez vous si je vous l'emmenez en main propre ? » Il parlait du livre. C'était en route. A la fin du mois de Décembre, Newt avait écrit une lettre à Tina lui faisant part du jour de son arrivée à New-York et que la première chose qu'il ferait serait de lui apporter ce fameux exemplaire. Elle devait donc l'attendre chez elle... Aussi impatient qu'angoissé, le jeune homme sentait monter l'angoisse en lui. Que lui dire ? Comment se comporter ? Newt souffla, pressa l'exemplaire du livre tout contre lui et se re-concentra sur l'observation de la ville.

Après avoir soigneusement évité de croiser la vieille concierge, Newt s'élança dans les escalier, s'arrêta au premier pallié et, d'une main aussi tremblante qu'hésitante, frappa trois petits coups à une des portes en bois. Après une trentaine de secondes silencieuses, le jeune homme entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la cloison. Des pas précipités, des chuchotis... Puis, au bout d'une interminable attente, la porte s'entrouvrit. Le visage de Queenie apparut dans l'interstice de la porte. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçut le sorcier.  
« Newt ! » S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte et en l'attirant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme n'avait pas changée, elle était exactement semblable aux souvenirs que Newt s'en faisait. Grande, blonde, élancée et élégante. Seulement, contrairement à ce que Newt avait connu d'elle, cette fois-ci, elle ne portait pas de maquillage et ses cheveux en bataille n'avaient pas été coiffés. Elle portait une légère nuisette avec laquelle elle ne semblait pas gênée d'accueillir le jeune homme.  
« Oh je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Entres, entres. »  
Queenie entraîna Newt par le bras et le fit asseoir dans le vieux canapé du petit salon, sa valise entre ses jambes.  
« Je... Je suis content de te voir aussi Queenie. Je... J'avais envoyé une lettre à Tina la prévenant de mon arrivée... » Expliqua-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop gêné à la simple évocation de la grande sœur de la jeune femme.  
« Oh. Elle n'a pas dû la recevoir, elle ne m'a rien dit. » Répondit Queenie, un gigantesque sourire accroché aux lèvres. « Tu dois être exténué, qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir ? Un chocolat chaud ? »  
Newt sourit en entendant ces simples mots. Un chocolat chaud... Voilà qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs...  
« Oui, un chocolat chaud, ça sera parfait. Merci Queenie. »

Alors que Queenie s'occupait en cuisine, Newt entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut un Jacob à l'air à peine éveillé, sortir de la chambre de Queenie. Ce-dernier, voyant qui était assis sur le canapé, se frotta les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en cœur.  
« Newt, mon vieux ! »  
Le jeune homme se leva et alla serrer Jacob dans ses bras.  
« Je savais pas que tu étais de retour chez nous !  
-J'avais pourtant envoyé une lettre. Je crois que les liaisons postales transatlantiques ont encore quelques progrès à faire... » Répondit Newt, arborant un petit sourire en coin. Il alla se rasseoir et regarda Jacob passer devant lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés dans un des fauteuils. Une courte discussion s'engagea avant d'être vite rompue par le retour de Queenie, un plateau dans les mains. Elle posa trois gros mugs de chocolat chaud recouvert d'une épaisse couche de crème fouettée sur la petite table basse.  
« Je t'en prie, sers-toi. »  
Elle était à présent debout, tout près de Jacob. Newt, face à eux, les regarda un instant. Un silence plein de sens s'installa entre les trois amis.  
« Ah. Oui... Hum... Queenie et moi... » Commença à expliquer Jacob afin de rompre le malaise avant d'être interrompu par le jeune sorcier, au teint rouge et au regard fuyant.  
« Oui... Je sais, Ti... Tina m'en a parlé dans une de ses lettres. Je... C'est bien, je suis content pour vous. » Dit-il en évitant tout contact visuel et en prenant un des mugs brûlants dans ses deux mains.

Newt resta en compagnie de Queenie et Jacob durant plus d'une heure. Il leur raconta sa vie en Angleterre, la parution de son livre, ses nouveaux projets. Ils parlèrent également de la pâtisserie de Jacob près des docks qui, chaque jour, ne désemplissait pas une seule minute. Queenie, toujours aussi naturelle et spontanée, raconta ses journées au ministère et l'ennuie que lui inspiraient certains de ses collègues.

« Tina ne rentrera qu'en fin d'après-midi mais d'ici là tu peux rester avec nous ! » Proposa Queenie.  
« Oui, on n'avait pas prévu de faire grand chose aujourd'hui mais puisque tu es là on peut aller se balader en ville. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils passent Underworld au Capitol Theatre. » Renchérit Jacob.  
« Oh... Hum. C'est gentil mais j'ai plusieurs choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je dois passer à la pension et je dois voir un des éditeurs américains. » Répondit Newt, embarrassé de devoir refuser la proposition alléchante de Jacob et Queenie. Voyant leurs expressions déçues, le jeune homme s'empressa de reprendre la parole. « Mais je reste quelques jours, on pourra faire tout cela plus tard !  
-Tu repasses voir Tina ce soir ? » Demanda innocemment Queenie, le regard plein de sous-entendus.  
Newt sentant son visage s'empourprer de nouveau, baissa la tête.  
« Ou... Oui, en fin d'après-midi.  
-18h30 sera parfait. » Précisa la jeune femme.  
« Très bien, 18h30. Vous lui direz que je suis passé s'il vous plaît ?  
-Bien sûr. » Sourit Jacob.

Sur ce, Newt prit congés, souhaitant une bonne journée au couple et leur donnant rendez-vous le soir même. La journée se passa sans encombre pour le jeune homme. Il s'était d'abord rendu à la pension où il avait réservé une chambre. Cette pension, Newt l'ignorait avant de s'y rendre, se situait au 66 Eldridge Street, c'est à dire en plein cœur du quartier chinois. Ravi de découvrir ce quartier, le jeune sorcier y flâna une bonne partie de la matinée. Arrivé sur les coups de midi, il s'arrêta une petite demi-heure pour manger dans une petite cantine familiale sur laquelle il était tombé par hasard au gré de ses égarements. Dans l'après-midi, il se rendit en plein Midtown, à l'angle de Lexington Avenue et de la 45ème rue, pour son rendez-vous avec son éditeur américain. Le reste de l'après-midi, il la passa dans sa valise à s'occuper de ses créatures dont il n'avait pas pu prendre soin depuis la veille au soir.

A 18h30 Newt était de retour au building de Queenie et Tina. La neige commençait à tomber et les rues se faisaient de plus en plus désertes. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall, la concierge étant absente pour le moment, la voie était libre. Il entra et entendit de sonores bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Queenie et Jacob descendaient les escaliers en riant, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre. Quand ils aperçurent Newt resté seul dans le hall d'entrée, ils essayèrent de regagner un peu de sérieux.  
« Ah Newt. Je t'avais entendu arriver ! » Dit Queenie en arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle avait accompagné ses paroles d'un petit geste du doigt près de son front, faisant ainsi référence à son don de legilimancie.  
« Tina est en haut. » Ajouta Jacob en adressant au jeune sorcier un clin d'œil appuyé. De nouveau, Newt sentit ses joues s'empourprer.  
« Vous... Vous partez ? » Bégaya-t-il.  
« Oui, une petite course à faire. » Répondit Jacob.  
« De la cannelle.  
-Non ! De la levure. »  
Le couple, d'une même voix, s'esclaffa de rire.

Tout à coup, un claquement de porte venant du rez-de-chaussé se fit entendre.  
« Mince ! Mrs. Esposito ! Vite, on s'en va ! Newt, monte ! » Ordonna Queenie.  
Le jeune sorcier, ne voulant pas attirer d'ennuis à ses amis, se précipita dans les escaliers. Alors qu'il gravissait les marches deux par deux, il entendit la concierge.  
« Tina ? Queenie ? »  
Arrivé sur le palier, plus question d'hésiter ou de trembler, il se pressa et frappa quelques petits coups à la porte. Attendant que Tina vienne lui ouvrir, il entendit avec horreur la vieille femme commencer à emprunter les escaliers.  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Au même instant, Tina ouvrit la porte et Newt s'engouffra à l'intérieur en la bousculant légèrement. Sur le bout des lèvres il articula le nom « Mrs. Esposito » et se cacha derrière la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tina, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop bouleversée, faisait face à la concierge qui se trouvait à présent sur le pas de l'appartement.  
« J'ai entendu du bruit.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas Mrs. Esposito. Je ne... Hum... Je ne suis pas sortit de chez moi.  
-Vous êtes sûre ? » Insista la vieille dame en jetant un œil suspicieux dans l'appartement.  
« Oui, oui, navrée Mrs. Esposito, je ne peux pas vous aider. »  
Quelques longues secondes de silence méfiant s'installa. Mrs. Esposito reprit la parole.  
« Bien. Bonne soirée Tina » Dit-elle de toute évidence à contre cœur, apparemment persuadée que la jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose.  
« Bonne soirée Mrs. Esposito.  
-Vous parlerez à votre sœur hein ?  
-Je n'y manquerai pas Mrs. Esposito. »


	3. Chapter 3

La jeune femme referma la porte et appuya son front contre le bois. A bout de souffle elle resta là, un instant, sans bouger. Newt, qui ne savait que faire, la regarda, trop heureux de la voir si près de lui après tant de mois passés loin de New-York. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé si ce n'était ses cheveux qu'elle portait longs à présent. Elle était vêtue d'un long pantalon ample et d'un chemiser cintré venant souligner son corps menu.

Doucement, Tina se recula et se tourna face à Newt. En le regardant avec un peu plus d'insistance, la jeune femme porta ses mains contre sa bouche et ses yeux se voilèrent d'une toute nouvelle humidité.  
« Qu'est-ce que... Newt... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée par l'émotion.  
« Queenie et Jacob ne t'ont rien dit ? Je suis passé ce matin. » Répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire timide, serrant toujours sa valise et l'exemplaire du livre tout contre lui.  
« Non, ils ne m'ont pas dit... » Souffla Tina. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, les yeux encrés dans les siens.  
« Je suis content de te voir. » Confia Newt, la voix tremblante, en faisant lui aussi un pas dans sa direction.  
Ils n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
« Je suis... Contente moi aussi. »  
Puis, sans vraiment y réfléchir mais toujours hésitant, Newt supprima d'un seul mouvement l'espace qui les tenait encore séparés. Il posa une main sur sa taille fine, une autre dans son dos et la blottit tout contre lui. Tina, dont les jambes tremblantes menaçaient de céder sous le poids de l'émotion, accueillit l'étreinte avec bonheur et soulagement. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, tout contre son cou. La peau de la jeune femme était douce, tout comme les tissus de ses vêtements. Tina prit une grande inspiration. Newt sentait une odeur masculine entre bois et cuir.  
L'étreinte sembla durer une éternité. Le jeune homme, si fébrile un instant auparavant se surprit à se sentir si bien dans les bras de Tina. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre. L'année dernière, il avait tout juste osé poser sa main contre sa joue. Les mois de correspondance assidue avaient rapprochés les deux sorciers. Ils étaient, petit à petit, passés au tutoiement puis les lettres s'étaient faites plus longues et plus personnelles, plus intimes. Jusqu'à cette dernière lettre que Tina n'avait pas reçue que Newt avait conclu par un aventureux « Je t'embrasse ».

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, le jeune homme se recula d'un petit pas.  
« Je... Je t'avais promis de t'apporter un exemplaire... » Dit-il en tendant le livre à Tina. Cette dernière prit l'ouvrage dans ses mains.  
« Merci beaucoup. » Souffla-t-elle.  
D'un même mouvement, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le canapé et les fauteuils. Sans attendre d'y être invité et faisant par la même preuve d'une audace qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible il y avait de cela quelques minutes, Newt se débarrassa de son manteau et posa sa valise au pied du sofa. Tina, elle, les yeux rivés sur le livre, s'assit d'un air distrait sur un des fauteuils.  
« C'est un très beau livre, il a l'air fascinant...  
-C'est un sujet passionnant. » Répondit modestement le jeune homme, fier de présenter son travail à cette jeune femme si spéciale à ses yeux.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? » S'écria Tina après quelques minutes de lecture en diagonale.  
« Oh non non. Enfin... Si, un verre d'eau ça serait très bien. » Sourit Newt, retrouvant dans les mimiques de Tina certaines intonations qu'avait prit sa petite sœur la matin même.  
La jeune femme se rendit dans la cuisine, attrapa un verre sans pied et le remplit d'eau clair avec une bouteille placée sur le plan de travail. En se retournant, elle sursauta légèrement en constatant que Newt l'avait suivit et se tenait tout près d'elle.  
« Tu m'as fait peur ! Tiens. » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le verre.  
Le jeune homme bu quelques gorgées et reposa le verre.  
« Ca fait du bien. Il fait drôlement chaud chez vous.  
-Tu... Tu trouves ? » Bredouilla Tina en baissant les yeux.

Se rendant compte de l'ambiguïté de ses propos, Newt souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Pitié, que faut-il faire pour mettre fin à ce malaise ? Pensa le jeune homme. Un charmant malaise qui ne prit fin que quand Tina rouvrit la bouche.  
« Ils n'ont même pas rangé ! » Râla-t-elle sur un tout autre ton en observant le chaos qui régnait dans la cuisine. Farine, coquilles d'œufs, saladiers remplis de pâte, plats vides et sales...  
Soulagé, Newt retrouva un peu d'assurance.  
« Jacob et Queenie ?  
-Oui, ils étaient en train de faire des roulés à la cannelle.  
-Ça a l'air bon... » Saliva le jeune homme en s'intéressant de prêt aux différentes préparations.  
« Ca l'est ! Tu ne connais pas ? Tu ne peux pas partir de New-York sans goûter les roulés à la cannelle !  
-Je ne compte pas repartir tout de suite... » Observa Newt d'un ton léger, assuré et malicieux. Des intonations qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis des années.  
« Alors tu auras le temps de goûter à tout plein de bonnes choses bien de chez nous... » Répondit Tina sur le même ton. Finit la gêne. Si Newt voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer et Tina avaient quelques atouts bien cachés en la matière...  
« Pour le moment les roulés à la cannelle ça sera très bien, le reste on verra par la suite... » Soupira le jeune homme, un petit sourire en coin, les yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme. Les deux sorciers restèrent un instant dans cette position, sans sourciller, sondant qui allait perdre la partie en rompant le contact visuel. Toujours sans le quitter des yeux, Tina passa deux doigts dans un peu de farine parsemés un peu partout sur la table et secoua ses doigts tout près du visage de Newt. Quelques grains de farine allèrent se loger sous les paupières du jeune homme et se dernier ferma les yeux en riant, rompant ainsi la douce mais électrique tension qui s'était installée dans la cuisine.

« Tu sais cuisiner ? » Demanda Tina plus légèrement.  
« Absolument pas. Et toi ?  
-Je suis une calamité.  
-On finit les roulés ?  
-Oui, tant pis pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à pas partir comme ça... »

Aidés par le livre de recette de Jacob laissé sur la table, Newt et Tina se mirent à l'œuvre.  
Étaler la pâte au rouleau, couper quelques rectangles plus inégaux les uns que les autres.  
« Arrête de manger la pâte toute crue, Newt, tu vas te rendre malade. »  
Mélanger le sucre brun, le beurre et la cannelle.  
« Tina, tu as du sucre un peu, là.  
-Où ?  
-Là.  
-Oh... Merci... »  
Réaliser un glaçage.  
« Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça ?  
-Je sais pas... C'est normal les morceaux ? »

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, alors que Newt finissait d'enfourner la dernière tournée de roulés, Tina, un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres, s'éclipsa de la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon. Elle saisit le livre, s'assit et recommença à feuilleter l'ouvrage. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tomba sur une des premières pages où Newt avait griffonné un petit mot à la plume.

« Pour Tina,  
Une des créatures les plus mystérieuses que j'ai eu la chance de croiser dans ma vie.  
J'espère que ce livre ne te décevra pas.  
Newt. »

La jeune femme sentit sa gorge et son ventre se serrer. Elle relu le mot une dizaine de fois sans s'en lasser. Son souffle se fit court et elle dû se mordre les lèvres pour retenir le soupir naissant au fond de sa bouche. Délicatement, elle reposa le livre et releva les yeux. Newt, toujours en cuisine, nettoyait la table à l'aide de sa baguette. Tina le regarda un petit moment. Combien de fois au cours des mois passés avait-elle rêvé de se retrouver seule en sa compagnie ? Sentir son odeur, toucher sa peau ou ne serait-ce qu'entendre sa voix... Et voilà qu'il se tenait chez elle, dans sa cuisine. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Des mois qu'elle rêvait de ses bras, de ses lèvres et voilà qu'une fois face à lui, la petit fille timide qu'elle avait été resurgissait et l'empêchait de réaliser ses désirs les plus chers... Au diable cette stupide timidité ! Tina se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers Newt.

Arrivée tout près de lui, elle posa doucement sa main dans le dos du jeune homme. Ce-dernier, comme s'il s'attendait à cette caresse, ne sursauta pas mais se retourna lentement. Une fois face à face, les deux sorciers se regardèrent, comme si ce simple regard pouvait expliciter toutes leurs peurs et leurs envies les plus profondes. Newt posa sa baguette sur la table et Tina effleura de sa main la pommette du jeune homme. Celui-ci, profitant un petit instant de la chaleur de cette main posa les siennes sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Les doigts de Tina quittèrent la pommette de Newt, doucement, un peu maladroitement, elle s'amusa à les promener sur son visage. Son nez tacheté de milliers de petites gouttes rousses, ses sourcils clairs, ses cils longs puis, plus bas, ses lèvres charnues et un peu gercées, sa mâchoire saillante. N'y tenant plus, Newt baissa un peu le visage, se rapprochant tout près de celui de Tina et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il ne recula pas, elle ne bougea pas non plus. Le jeune homme continua à son tour son exploration, il embrassa son front, le bout de son nez et enfin, la commissure de ses lèvres. Tina laissa échapper un soupir de contentement puis posa ses deux mains en coupe tout contre le visage de Newt. Ce-dernier, arrivé à bout de ce que sa patience lui permettait d'attendre, posa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Embrassant d'abord très délicatement sa lèvre supérieur, le jeune homme se pressa un peu plus tout contre elle. Les secondes, les minutes peut-être même les heures passèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne daignent rompre leur étreinte.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Tina se recula imperceptiblement et sourit. Elle prit les mains de Newt dans les siennes et l'entraîna vers le canapé. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, les mains toujours jointes.  
« Décidément New-York est une ville fascinante... » S'amusa le jeune homme, le teint toujours écarlate.  
Tina, gênée, se mordit les lèvres et serra la main de Newt de plus belle.  
« Et tu n'as encore rien vu... » Souffla-t-elle.  
« Oh... Je ne te pensais pas aussi séductrice... » S'amusa le jeune homme.  
« Je... Je parlais des quartiers et... Enfin de la ville quoi ! » S'indigna Tina en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse.  
« Oui oui, évidemment. »

Piquée au vif, Tina se rapprocha de lui, s'assit en travers les longues jambes du jeune homme et pressa de nouveaux ses lèvres contre les siennes. Newt tenta de mordiller la lèvre de la jeune femme mais celle-ci , plus rapide, fit un petit geste de la tête pour échapper à son emprise. A son tour Tina tenta de saisir délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avec les dents sans y arriver. Petit à petit, de léger et amusant, le baiser se fit plus chaleureux, plus passionné. Les mains de Tina parcouraient la gorge et le torse de Newt alors que celles de ce dernier caressaient avec volupté le dos de la jeune femme.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Tina sentit avec étonnement, quelque chose de plutôt dur bouger tout contre sa cuisse. Elle s'apprêtait à y porter de l'attention lorsque Newt la poussa avec vigueur loin de lui.

« Pickett ! » S'écria-t-il en sortant du bout des doigts le petit Botruc de la poche de son pantalon. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »  
Tina, qui l'espace d'un instant avait imaginé tout autre chose, pouffa de rire face à cette situation plutôt incongrue et la teinte cramoisie qu'avait prit le visage de Newt.  
Alors que le jeune homme se débattait avec sa petite créature pour qu'elle accepte de rentrer seule dans la valise et que Tina était encore en prise avec son fou rire, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Jacob et Queenie.

La pâtissier arbora une grimace et s'élança vers le four.  
« Les roulés ! Ils ont cramé les roulés ! » S'écria-t-il en sortant la plaque du four en dégageant une épaisse fumée grise.  
Queenie, elle, était restée dans le salon, près de la porte, analysant la situation. Avec un petit sourire joueur, elle ancra son regard dans celui de sa grande sœur.  
« Queenie, non... Arrête. Sors de ma tête ! »  
Comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, Newt embarrassé au possible, commençait à réfléchir à l'éventualité de s'enfermer pour le restant de ses jours dans sa valise.  
« Oooh que c'est beau... » Soupira Queenie entre réelle tendresse et pure moquerie.  
« Queenie, arrête ça ! » Râla Tina, constatant l'embarras de Newt et sentant sa propre gêne prendre le dessus sur tout le reste.

Queenie émit un petit rire et rejoignit Jacob dans la cuisine.  
« Jac', laisse tomber les roulés, je crois que ces deux-là avaient tout autre chose en tête... »

Dans le salon, Tina jeta un regard désolé à Newt et ce dernier, en se replongeant dans les yeux de son amante, se dit que finalement le jeu en valait bien la chandelle...


End file.
